Forbidden Chains
by Ninjablue
Summary: Before the happenings of Broken Chains. Trunks is 12 years old and descovering his will to fight.


Ninjablue: Hey there ppls! For those who like 'Broken Chains' you'll love this one! This story is called Forbidden Chains which takes place BEFORE 'Broken Chains'. It starts when Trunks is 12 years old and will continue up to Trunks in Capsule Corp during the reconstruction. Okay... AERM DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF: You are queasy about the following: Non-consensual sex(rape,  
Sex with a minor, Graphic sex, Graphic violence, don't have to worry to much for swearing though be weary that there will be the occasional slip-up. I may add more as I go.  
This WARNING has been brought to you by: Ninjablue Remember folks YOU DON"T LIKE? DON"T READ!  
Ahem.  
F.Trunks: What do you have in store for me now?  
Ninjablue: Not you, him. (points to Slave Trunks)  
S.Trunks: Is there something you would like mistress?  
Ninjablue: No that's okay. S.Trunks: (Bows then continues to clean up stuff)  
F.Trunks: He's not wearing anything!  
Ninjablue: Is he supposed to?  
F.Trunks: This is too weird for me. I'm going to go now. Bye. (leaves)  
Ninjablue: Hmm (looks at S.Trunks) It appears the other you has left.  
S.Trunks: (Looks confused for a moment, but then walks up to Ninjablue)  
Ninjablue: (pets behind ear) This guy, I own, but I don't okay. Heh... And the one that left, well he owns himself apparently.... anyway on with the story.  
S.Trunks: (happy face)

-------------Forbidden Chains-  
--------Chapter 1: Finding my fight--------

Most People, would start to choke as the stench of decaying flesh enters their lungs. However, growing up around it, one gets used to it.  
A few strands of my charcoal laden hair are blown into my face. I quickly brush them aside with my thumb. I had fallen earlier that day, getting covered in the devilish dust. I am leaning against a sad, broken car as I watch with an unknown interest, Gohan. My best friend. He is beating back flames that, though are bright, darken my world. He is trying to protect my home, which I know stands proudly behind me, even in it's broken state. I look to the sky and I wish that I could see the sun. The thick, black smoke from the flames of the burning city cover the sky in a blanket of darkness.  
Gohan has defeated the flames, that in normal circumstances, would have threatened to engulf my home. He now walks towards me, a smile on his face. He lightly touches my shoulder.  
"Come on Trunks. let's go see if your mother will let you in now." The smile I had on my face fades to a frown. Gohan suggested to my mother that she should leave and go somewhere safer. But she had gotten angry and lock us both out. Gohan figures that she didn't want to abandon her project that sits in the basement. I would later find out that it was a time machine.  
Anyway... Me and Gohan knocked on the door. When we heard nothing but a faint "Go away" Gohan called out that he was taking me with him and we left on foot. There was a strange silence between us. Gohan was just staring at his shoes. He seemed in deep thought, which was unusual, for he was always so alert. He stops and I stare at him. I can not yet fly so he picks me up without warning and takes to the air.  
We soon arive at his house. Chichi, Gohan's mom, used to live here as well. But she had passed away about a year ago. Gohan seems to still be bothered by it.  
"Well, how about we have a bath, get some food, then head to bed"  
Gohan stared down at me, smiling as he always does. It was true, it was getting late. The sun already setting somewhere beyond the trees and mountains.  
"That sounds good to me Gohan." I follow him over to the back of his house , where the metal drum/tub sits almost ready to be used. Gohan convinces me to help him fill the tub. When we are done he starts a fire. Soon the water is nice and warm, but it is already fairly dark out.  
"Looks like we'll be bathing under the stars, Trunks." Gohan smiled as he removes his clothes. I remove mine and Gohan lifts me into the tub. He quickly joins me.  
We sit there for awhile enjoying the warmth of the water, staring up at the night sky. It was jeweled with hundreds of stars, twinkling happily.  
I wish I was as carefree as those sparkling sprits.  
"It's a nice night out"  
I am slightly startled. "Yeah, it is." I reply unsure what he is getting at. "The stars are beautiful." I add "I rarely get to see them." I look at Gohan smiling in the moonlight. He looks stunning. Though at the time I did not understand these thoughts. he looks down at me. A beautiful gleam in his eyes.  
I feel his fingers brush against my cheek and I tense. Why did he do that?  
Gohan's face saddens. "I'm sorry Trunks"  
I did not understand why, but at that moment I leaned up and planted my lips on his. He softly returns the kiss I offered, then we finish washing in an awkward silence. Me confused for my actions.  
Gohans washed our clothes and hung them to dry. So we ate supper in our undergarments. After the light meal, we headed to bed. I convinced Gohan to let me stay with him. He was reluctant, though I did not know why.  
I snuggle up to him, relishing in his presence. He is warm and the night is cool. He softly wraps his arms around my waist. I feel his lips on my forehead. I look into his eyes. They capture me in their gaze. My lips brush against his and I am once again confused. I am not yet old enough to understand my actions, as I open my mouth, welcoming his tongue. One of his strong hands moves up my back, resting at the back of my head deepening our kiss. The other slides down, landing on my behind, it pushes me closer to Gohan. I softly moan on Gohan's tongue as I rub against him. Gohan pulls away, his hands now preoccupied by my chest.  
His hands explore my forming muscles, though I do not train much.  
They come down to the elastic band of my underwear. He pushes the fabric off my hips and past my knees. I tense and he captures my lips in his to reassure me. The soft kiss calms me as he rolls me onto my back. He kisses my neck, then begins to go down. Tickles my chest, teases my nipples, his lips continue downward. His tongue ducks into my navel, a startled gasp escapes me. He continues. He teases me, and I moan out. It was nice, what he was doing. Rational thought begins to escape me, as Gohan pleasures me. My moans seem to fuel him. I was really enjoying myself, just as Gohan stopped.  
I gave him a questioning glance. He smiles at me, as he removes his boxers.  
My breath catches. He is very large, though other then my own this is the frist I've seen. I sit up and touch him. He chuckles softly at my curiosity. He comes closer allowing me to have a better view. I touch and feel, exploring the flesh that I had been offered. Never before have I done something like this.  
Gohan puts his hand on the top of my head. He is softly rubbing my hair. He smiles down at me. His hand moves to my shoulder. I lay back down. He kisses me. I gasp into his kiss as I feel a finger enter my hidden entrance, then a second one. It hurts as he stretches me. He kisses me again, then whispers in my ear, calming me down. He finishes stretching me. I open my eyes and see him positioning himself between my legs.  
"Gohan?" I stare at him unsure.  
He speaks softly. "Don't worry Trunks. It will be okay." He caresses my cheek. Then I feel him at my entrance. I prepare myself for whatever was coming my way. I feel him push inside me and I am instantly hit with a wave of pain. I squeeze me eyes shut. Gohan slowly pushes in, making sure I have enough time to adjust, and that he doesn't hurt me. He slowly pulls out, then pushes back in. He does this cycle several times, each time going faster.  
Soon he was at a pace comfortable to him, but causing me to moan and cling to anything I could grasp. After awhile I sensed a slight change in the man on top of me. He quickened his pace. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, the pain and pleasure overwhelming me. Gohan let out a load moan. He shuddered,  
and collapsed onto me. We laid there panting for a time. After he calmed down, Gohan pulled me close to him. He kissed my lips, whispered something in my ear and held me till I stopped crying. Soon after I drift into a comfortable sleep.

We wake sometime in the afternoon. Gohan is the first to stir. He climbs out of the bed, walks to his dresser and pulls out an outfit. After he is dressed he disapears somewhere. I lay on my back, and stare at the ceiling till he returns. When he does, he has an outfit for me in his hands. I sit up, but relise it hurts so I change position.  
"Hey Trunks. Sore huh? Sorry 'bout that." He rubs the back of his head with his free hand. "Anyway I brought you these. They're some of my old clothes. I used to train in them a lot, but I think it's the only stuff out of all my old clothes that will fit you." He hands the clothes over to me. They smell as though they just came out of the dryer, yet as though they sat for a long time.  
I slide from underneath the blankets, letting a small hiss escape from the pain.  
I slowly get dressed. "I'll get you some asprin." I look up at Gohan as he leaves.  
I finish dressing and I go into the living room and sit on a couch. I look around, pictures clutter the shelves and decorate the walls. I stand up and walk over to a shelf and pick up a photo. It's a group picture. I don't recognize a lot of them and only my mom, Chichi and the goofy looking one with his arm around Chichi look familiar, but mom looks weird. And that guy. He kind of reminds me of Gohan, but he never had hair like that.  
"Oh Trunks, here you are." I look at Gohan. He has a bottle of asprin in his hands. "What do you got there?" Gohan looks at the picture I hold in my hands. "Oh, that one huh? You know that's the only picture of everyone together"  
"Everyone?" I look back at the picture. All those smiling faces staring at me. Gohan knew them"  
"You don't know"  
"No... No I never seen them before"  
"Oh well in that case. Um I guess I'll start with Yamcha. He the scared one. Then Tien, he has three eyes. The green one is Piccolo"  
"Why's he green"  
"He's Namekian"  
"Okay." Whatever that meant.  
"Ok the short bald one is Kuririn. The bald one with shades is master Roshi, wonder if he's still around... Then there's Puar and Chaozu The little cat and mime like guy"  
"What's a mime"  
"Um someone who doesn't speak"  
"..." He can't talk?  
"This little guy here, that's me"  
"Wow. You used to be so small"  
"Yeah. This goofy guy, his my father, Goku"  
"Really, I wondered what he looked like"  
"Hehehe. The pretty lady he's holding is Chichi, but you should know that. You should also recognize Bluma. The baby she's holding, that's you. You were a newborn, and so tiny"  
"Who's this guy, the one who looks like he's hiding"  
"That's Vegeta, your father"  
"My father?" I stare at the figure. He is short and mean looking. "He looks like he's angry"  
"He always looked like that Trunks..." Gohan frowned slightly.  
"He never smiled"  
"Bulma told me that he smiled once. The first time he held you in his arms. Though if I recall correctly she also said that was the only time he held you"  
"Gohan? What... What was he like? My mother never really talks about him." I looked up at Gohan.  
"Well there's not much to say. He was distant and strong,... And very proud"  
"Is that it"  
"Pretty much. No one really had the chance to get to know him.  
except your mom"  
"She won't tell me about him though"  
"I think she loved him Trunks. It probably still hurts for her to remember him"  
"Oh." I toke one last look at the smiling faces then set it down. I hope i can be that happy one day. But why can't I be happy now? Isn't it the androids fault that we are all unhappy and that we have to live in hiding?  
"Gohan"  
"Yes?" He gave me a slightly strange look"  
"I... I think.... No, I want to learn how to fight"  
"You want to fight the androids?" "Yes." I feel tears fall down my cheeks. "It's so unfair Gohan. They stole our happiness. Why do we have to live in hiding"  
"I can't teach you Trunks"  
"Why... Why can't you teach me"  
"You'll get yourself killed"  
I stare at Gohan. I'm crying and now angry at everything around me.  
"I'll get killed anyway Gohan. I can't defend myself"  
"Well I'll teach you to fly then. But that's it. If you really want to fight I can't help you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt"  
"Then teach me to fly. I'll learn how to fight on my own"  
"Trunks"  
"TEACH ME!" I yelled at him. I am angry and I couldn't hold it back any longer. When he didn't reply I ran out the house and through the woods.  
I heard his call as I raced on.

--------------------------------------

Ninjablue: Tuduh! All done. I hope you liked it. Teehee.  
S.Trunks: .  
Ninjablue: Oh Twunksie, I'm sorry That must bring back memories. hugs  
S.Trunks: I.  
Ninjablue: rubs back Well review and let me know what you guys thought of it. Well carrots and goodbye. 


End file.
